You Don't Have To Protect Me Anymore
by phantoms crazy shadow 13
Summary: Meetings for the first time can be rough, but what if we had met before, what if we were the best of friends? Can you remember me Edward,or has the change destroyed all of your memories? Just tell me the truth,I can take it;you don’t have to protect me"
1. A New Life for Them

Disclaimer: I own everything!!!

Chad: no you don't

Me: Why yes, yes I do

Chad: you don't own twilight

Me: how can you prove that?

Chad: because…

Me: well I own you so shut up

Chad: no you don't own me and you don't own everything

Me: in my head I own everything

Chad: well this isn't your head, now is it?

Me: =( No. =) ah well here is the real summary cause it wouldn't fit in the tiny summary space they give you!

­­­­­­­___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*****Bella is a vampire. Story contains Kate and Garrett just because I love them! *****

Edward and Bella were childhood friends, who just happen to think that the other one is dead. Bella believes that her Edward died in the Spanish influenza. Edward only remembers his human best friend that he never told his true feelings to. Neither knows that the other was turned into a vampire. What happens when the meet up about 100 years later in the small town of Forks? Will Edward remember his friend, or will they let the past be the past? Will there be other romances between there family?

Just for your information!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Families:

Cullen's:

Carlisle – Works as a doctor. Has no power. Posing as a 25 year old. Married to Esme. "Father" to Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Kate. (His background story is the same as in the book)

Esme – Married to Carlisle. Posing as a 25 year old. "Mother" to Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Kate. (Background story the same as in the book)

Edward – he is a mind reader. Has no mate. Posing as a 17 year old. (Background story somewhat same as book with minor changes)

Alice – Can see the future (but it is more definite than in the book) has no mate. Posing as Edward's twin sister who is also 17 years old. (Background story is the same except Alice went straight to the Cullen's and never met with Jasper)

Rosalie – She is more beautiful than any other vampire. Has no mate. Posing as Carlisle's niece who is 17 years old. (Background story is the same aside from the fact that Rosalie never saved Emmett from a bear attack)

Kate – Can shock people and project it. Has no mate. Posing as Esme's niece who is 18 years old. (Kate's story is the same aside from her sister's ended up being mated and she was sick of the entire lover's stuff so decided to spend some time with the Cullen's seeing as they, aside from Carlisle and Esme, weren't mated)

Swan's:

Bella – is a mental shield and can project the shield, while under her shield she can talk mentally to people/vampires. Has no mate. Posing as a 17 year old. (Her story about her change will come later on)

Emmett – has increased strength. Has no mate. Posing as Bella's brother who is also 17 years old.

Garrett – he can always find his way no matter where he is or where he is going. Has no mate. Posing as Bella's brother who is also 17 years old. (Emmett and Garrett were best friends in their human lives and were changed at same time; Bella discovered them and taught them about being vamps.)

Jasper – he is empathic. Has no mate. Posing as Bella's cousin who just moved to forks with them and is 17 years old. (Jasper's history is the same aside from he never met Alice and instead met up with Bella, Emmett, and Garrett)

Emmett, Jasper, and Garrett pair up to keep Bella safe

Emmett, Bella and Garrett are posing as triplets.

All aside from Carlisle and Esme are attending Forks High as juniors.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: okay… that really wasn't a chapter but I thought that it was important so I posted it but I suggest that before you click the back button that you read the real first chapter!

Chad: … that was interesting

Me: you want to know what I think Chad.

Chad: what?

Me: I think that you are a SUICIDAL FREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P P= P= P= P= P=

Chad: O_o

Me: wow I was right!!!!!!!!!! That's a first!

Chad: I. AM. NOT. A. SUICIDAL. FREAK.

Me: whatever. *cough~freak~cough*

Chad: did you say something?

Me: yes cause I'm sooooo mice, I'm posting the first chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella POV

Today is THE day. This is the day that my life ended and the day that I was forced to live forever. I was a carefree girl who loved playing with her best friend. I had no troubles aside from admitting my true feelings to him. He was and always be the love of my life and can never be forgotten. He will always be my sun. He was my protector, but now the gauntlet has been passed but on accident. It had also been this very day that I met my family. They may have there flaws, but no one can ever replace them, and they can't replace him.

My new family consists of my brothers Emmett, Jasper, and Garrett. Emmett is the fun, cuddly teddy bear brother who can always make me laugh. Jasper is the more responsible brother who is also very strategic and can be very emotional. Garrett is the free soul of the family. He loves to wander and explore because in his past life he was a great traveler who went all over the world.

My family started with Emmett and Garrett. I was hunting when all of the sudden I heard the screams of two men. I ran until I found them not worrying over my thirst of their blood. I shoved it to the back of my mind. When I found them, they were half dead and trying to run from a group of furious mountain lions. I quickly killed the lions and looked towards the pair of them. All I saw was two of the world's best friends saying that they will always remember each other. All I saw was me and him hugging and saying that there will never be a good-bye for us, only a new beginning.

I just couldn't let this be the end for such a friendship and even though I had no idea if this would work, I bit each of the friends until I was sure there was venom in their blood systems that would most likely result in their transformation into vampires. I sat there waiting as the change took place. I had no idea how long it would take and wasn't even paying attention to how much time passed. It was probably about eight hours after I bit them, and still in the same day, that my family became complete without me even knowing it.

Apparently feeling mass amounts of pain from our location, Jasper wandered over to see if he could make a meal of the humans that he had smelt and heard screaming a little ways off. It was there that he found me staring at two humans making the change from human to vampire. He exclaimed, "Do you think that you will be able to handle two newborns after they completed their change?"

I had no idea what he was talking about. Whatever newborns were I was sure that I could handle them with my vampire strength. I would have thought that he would know about this because based on his scent he was also a vampire. "What are you talking about? What are 'newborns'? I think that I will be able to handle it with my own strength." When I said this, he began laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You. By the way, I'm Jasper Whitlock. As for what is a newborn, that is easy. When a vampire completes the change, they will be unstable attacking anything they can and I don't think that it will be easy to handle two at a time for one such as yourself. I do realize how strong a vampire is, but a newborn is stronger. I think that I will stay and find out how you 'handle' these two." When he- I mean Jasper ended his speech, he began laughing again.

"Well Jasper, my name is Isabella Swan, but you may just call me Bella. As for waiting, I don't really care if you stay, but please stop laughing at me. Nobody was there when I woke up and I was never taught the fundamentals of this lifestyle. Although I will admit I do cheat the system a little." I said this and laughed at the fact that I could survive on the blood of animals instead of humans. This resulted in my eyes becoming a shade of gold instead of the red that I saw in this vampire's eyes.

"What do you mean 'cheat the system'? What are you talking about?" What, did he not know that there was a substitute for being a monster that preyed on innocent humans?

"I mean that I feed on animals instead of the traditional human diet that I see you participate in." I was beginning to wonder if I could get this vampire to switch and if these two new vampires would also join in to this diet.

"You mean to tell me that I don't have to feel all of the suffering from the humans that I consume and instead can resort to drinking the blood of animals?" was this dude dense or something? I simply nodded. "Do you think that I could join you and learn your habits? In return, I'll protect you and assist you with taming these newborns." Did he really just offer what I think he offered? I was stunned. I nodded my head vigorously still to stunned to speak.

So it was decided. Jasper stayed with me telling me all about his history and I told him mine. When Emmett and Garrett woke up, I found out what Jasper meant by newborns and was glad that he was there to help me. It took the combined efforts of us to handle both of them, mainly Emmett though because he was stronger than the average newborn according to Jasper. In the end, we all stayed together as a "family" although none of us were related. We all care for each other as if we really were brother and sister.

We began to get bored with just living and doing nothing other than traveling and hunting and decided to live in a human city and see how much control we had. In the end we decided to go to school. There were one or two mishaps, but we easily covered them up and moved to a new city. We have been doing this for the past 50 years. Unfortunately, we were beginning to become suspicious by our non-aging bodies, and thus requiring the most recent move to the dreary town of Forks, Washington.

The worst thing was that we moved to the new house on the worst day, THE day. Jasper, Emmett and Garrett all know about my human life and my change. They all know that on this day only I shut myself up with my shield and let no one into my mind or my feelings. I disappear for a day and enjoy my memories of him. It was times like this that I wish I could cry, but all that come are the dry sobs that are the only reaction I will get. The worst part is because we are moving all I can do is relive those memories on the drive to our new house in Forks.

I never thought that I would be happy again after my change, but when I met my family, that changed. But no one can ever bring back the dead, or can they?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: so a little mystery. I wonder who HE could be and what happened on THE day?

Chad: oh that's easy HE i-

Me: if you value your life you will not say the obvious answer. I mean there will be lots of twists in this story and only a few things will be what you think they are.

Chad: whatever. Hey when are the Cullen's coming into the story?

Me: ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Chad: do you even know?

Me: well I write when I have an idea and I only thought of the fist chapter so far but I will get them in the story soon

Chad: ok…

Me: you want to know a secret?

Chad: sure…

Me: THE SUICIDAL FREAK WEARS A THONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chad: HEY THAT'S NOT TRUE.............

Me: YOU KNOW THAT YOU JUST PRACTICALLY ADMITTED THAT YOU ARE A SUICIAL FREAK THAT WEARS A THONG!

Chad: WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?

Me: I DON'T KNOW… BUT IT IS FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chad: ok…

Me: PEOPLE REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!!!!!!!!!

Chad: and what if they don't?

Me: THEY WONT GET THE GREATEST THING IN THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chad: COOKIES?!

Me: YES IF YOU REVIEW YOU GET A COOKIE, IF YOU DON'T CHAD WILL GO HOMOCIDAL ON YOU AND SUICIDAL ON HIMSELF!

Chad: YEAH… HEY WAIT WHAT?!

Me: IM JUST KIDDING, BUT PLEASE REVIEW! (NOT ABOUT CHAD BEING SUICIDAL THOUGH)


	2. It can't be THE DAY, can it?

Me: yay a brand new chapter and I own Twilight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chad: even if there is a new chapter in this story, it does not imply that you own Twilight

Me: … so in my mind anything is possible!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;)

Chad: yeah… your mind also has bunnies and unicorns…

Me: so what's so wrong with that... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, the bunnies are cutting themselves and the unicorns are starting to act emo... actually that sounds a little cool, not the bunnies, the emo unicorns!

Chad: …

…

… Why don't you start the chapter?

Me: okayie dookie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Btw Chad, you are a suicidal FREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And the chapter starts now…

… That was the disclaimer because I own everything in my mind, but once the real world comes up my imagination is futile and I will never own TWILIGHT!!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jasper POV

Never have I been more thankful for Bella than I was when she introduced me to this lifestyle on this very day. When I found her she was waiting for the transformation of the two knuckleheads that are still with us, Emmett and Garrett. I still remember the conversation we had and still can't help but laugh when I see and feel that she really was serious about trying to tame TWO newborns. Things have been fairly normal for us though, well as normal as a family of "vegetarian" vampires can be.

Due to our non-aging bodies, and in Emmett's case brain, we are forced to move to a town where we can begin anew. We all agreed to go to high school just for something to do and to also help manage our thirst. I can't say that I minded it, but it did get boring if you went to school for the 7th time in your lifetime. Although it is very fortunate that I can make people really gullible otherwise we might not have been able to get this VERY nice house. It also helps that Bella can act as a person's "conscious" (AN okay I really don't know how to spell so I think you all know what i'm trying to say so I am not going to try and kill myself to get the correct spelling) and make them create the lowest rent ever or something like that.

Right now I a very worried about Bella, she's blocking her emotions and she only ever does this on the day that- shot! Today is that day. How could we be so stupid as to move on this specific day? Great now Bella will be all sad and everything while driving and might do something stupid. I have to call Bella, but beforehand, I think that the mastermind of this move should be called.

"Heeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooo?" Grrrrrrrrrrr I hate that voice. I swear it is the voice of the devil.

"Emmett, you idiot. Do you even realize what day it is?" I can't even begin to wonder why we put Emmett in charge of this move. I mean he can barely handle planning a hunting trip let alone a move to another state. Oh, now I remember, he practically begged us to let him do it this time. We let him as long as Garrett supervised all of his actions. Wait, that implies that Garrett is at fault to. Well now I have another call to make before I check on Bella.

"Wellllllllllllllllllllll, I would assume that it is-… Oh crap! Shoot, I didn't realize that today was the day! Why didn't anyone tell me?" yeah, and why must you be an idiot? That last part I said in my mind. I mean, it was the day that his life changed forever, how can he forget about that?

"Well, you were the one who insisted on moving THIS exact day, and you were the one who begged us to let you plan this move, so we really couldn't tell you seeing as you were never home the day before." God how much more of an idiot can this guy be? "So Emmett, as you can see, it was completely your responsibility to plan this trip, so it's you fault."

"Wait, wait, wait! Wasn't Garrett my supervisor? If he was then isn't he partly responsible?"

"Yes and he is going to be yelled at also." Did he really think that I would only punish the idiot? Well this is the master of idiots so it is possible.

"Okie dookie! Buh-bye Jazzy-pants! I LOVE YOU and miss you every second that we are apart!" did I ever mention that Emmett was an idiot? Well, he really is an annoying idiot who just happens to be "related" to me.

"DON'T. CALL. ME. JAZZY-PANTS. MY. NAME. IS. JASPER. I HA-" Shoot, the idiot hung up on me. I will kill him again when we get to our new home. Well, one idiot down, one to go and then I'll call Bella.

"What's up, Jazzy-poo?" Why the hell am I twitching? Oh well, if I ever said that Emmett was the only idiot in the family, then I was mistaken. If Emmett is the king idiot, then Garrett is the Queen.

"My name is Jasper. Did you ever realize today's date?" He should be easier to convince than Emmett.

"Why yes, it's the-… Oh shit. I didn't realize today was the day. I am soooooo sorry Jasper. I really wasn't paying attention to the plans that Emmett made because I thought that we all knew that today was a taboo day. Shit." Like I said, way easier than Emmett.

"That is fine, but the apology belongs to Bella not me. So I suggest that tomorrow you say that you are sorry. I will try and contact her, but I have a feeling that she won't pick up her phone, so it might be a lost cause." All of this is true. Bella never speaks on this day. The last time she did was when I first met her, and at the time I didn't realize that today was a bad day for her even when I felt waves of distress rolling off of her.

"God, I hope she can forgive me. Oh Jasper, I wouldn't try to call Bella. We are almost to our new home so it would sort of be pointless. Oh well. Bye-bye Jazz!" ok now I know I sometimes freak out when people give me a nickname, but Jazz and Jazzy are acceptable. I guess that I can wait and talk to Bella tomorrow because Garrett is right and we are almost to our new home. I do think that Bella will forgive all of us for this. She never could hold a grudge.

~_5 minutes later~_

Finally, we have reached this new home in the town of Forks, Washington. The rainiest place on Earth, and the perfect home for a coven of vampires. I doubt that anything exciting is going to happen here.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: okay, well not as long as the first chapter, but I really wanted to use Jasper's POV. I bet some of you were expecting someone else!

Chad: *sniffle* I was expecting my Eddie-pooh to be in this chapter *sniffle*

Me: O_o…

Chad: what?

Me: nothing… *cough~gay suicidal freak~cough*

Chad: okay…

Me: review and you get the special prize!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chad: and what would that be?

Me: it you very own personal Twilight character!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chad: REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: and we are out in 5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

bye peoples and don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. the perfect place and the move

Me: hello, I did not forget about this story, I just got too caught up in TOO MANY LISTS and this story just slipped my mind.

Chad: right, and please note the sarcasm used

Me: whatever

Chad: don't just 'whatever' me

Me: whatever…

…

… I OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!! Mwahahahaha

Chad: sorry to have to be the one to tell you the truth, but Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, so HA

Me: why does everyone crush my dreams?

Chad: I don't know and while phantom has a mental breakdown over the fact the Twilight is not in anyone's possession other than Ms. Meyer, I will present the next chapter of You Don't have To Protect Me Anymore.

Bella POV

Once we arrived at our new home, I memorized where it was and started to drive away. I know that it is silly to run away from my brothers, but I needed to be alone to suffer the misery of this day. Plus if I stayed, I had a feeling that I was in for some apologies and it really isn't their fault that this is a bad day for me. I drove until I saw a forest full of trees that I could probably get lost in if I were still human. I pulled up to the trees and then proceeded to exit the car.

I know that it was stupid. I mean, why didn't I just go to the trees near the new house, or just find my new room? I mean, we had to live deep in a forest so that we could hunt whenever we needed to, but the thing is if I was near or in the house, they would find me. I just need to be alone. With that thought in mind, I began to run into the immense forest of trees. At one point, I hunted a small deer just to keep my strength up. After that, I just kept running. I ran from my past. I ran from my brothers. The thing that I hated most was that I was running from myself. I was trying to outrun the vile creature that I had become that made it possible for me to live forever, but at a cost that I hated to pay. I was never able to see him in heaven like I promised. It has gotten better to live when I found my brothers, but my life had ended years ago with his death and my rebirth.

I was still running, but stopped abruptly. There in front of me was the most beautiful place I have ever seen. It just radiated beauty. There was a small stream that ran near the corner of the meadow that looked so clean that a human could probably drink out of it. The trees surrounding it were young and healthy. There were thousands of flowers spaced all around that I can't even begin to describe some of them. At the edge of the meadow, there was a cliff that had a rock that would be perfect to sit on. I imagined what the sunset and sunrise would look like from that view point. I might have to check that out sometime. Back to the meadow, it was also circular in shape and it was if I was the first human/vampire to discover it.

I knew from the moment I stepped into the meadow that it would be my sanctuary. The one place that I can be myself. The one place I can cry without my brothers finding me. The one place I can let myself feel pain. The one place I can think about him. This is my meadow.

I spent the rest of the day at my meadow. I was just thinking. Thinking about how perfect he was for me; about how I was participating in a one-sided love. I knew from the moment that I saw him that he would never love someone as plain as me. Even as a vampire I am still plain. He was always capable of bigger and better things, but I was always his best friend. No matter how much he prospered, he would always put me first if necessary. The thing is he would always do it in a way that made it known that I would only ever be his best friend.

As I was thinking, I was able to view the sunset from the rock. Let me tell you, it was breathtaking. I wish that I could stay in this place for all eternity, but I hate to worry my brother's. they love me as if I was really their sister, just as I love them as if they were really my brother's. With that thought in mind, I raced back to my car, but remember the route to get back to my meadow. When I reached the car, I found the time to be 12:10 am, meaning that THE day was over.

While racing to my new home, and exceeding the speed limit by about 90 miles per hour, I wondered if anything exciting would happen in this small town.

Me: I thought about ending there, but figured it was too short, so I'm extending this chapter.

Chad: what is going to happen, what is going to happen?

Me: read and find out…

Edward POV **(OMG, OMG, OMG, I FINALLY AM GIVING YOU PEOPLE SOME EDWARD POV. OMG)**

We were returning to Forks, Washington. By we, I am referring to me and my family. I am referring to my father and creator Carlisle who saved me from the Spanish Influenza. My mother Esme, who was saved by Carlisle when she jumped off of a cliff. My sister Alice who just appeared out of nowhere in front of the house that we were currently staying at. She is also physic, which can come in handy quite often. I hate to say the next one, but my other sister Rosalie who was also saved by Carlisle when she was raped by her fiancé. The last sister in my family is Kate, who left her other coven and joined ours. She has the power to shock people who touch her if she wants to. Finally, there is me. I was the first of Carlisle's family. I also can read minds.

As of this moment, I was currently redecorating my old room. I added some more cd's to my collection, dusted the room, and put my clothes in the closet even though Alice is just going to go through my closet and put in even more clothes. When I was finally done, I went outside to explore the area a little and hunt. As it turned out, Carlisle signed us "kids" up for school tomorrow. That ought to be fun, repeating grade 11 for the tenth time in my life. I was sure that Kate, Rosalie and Alice were just as excited. I have to admit that school was even worse for me because I had to hear both in my head and outside of it about all the hormonal teenagers' fantasies. Most of them would include us either touching them or worse. I shiver at even the thought of having to listen to that all day.

After my quick hunt, I spent the rest of the day listening to music and trying not to think about the idea that I started school tomorrow. I wonder if anything exciting will happen in this small town.

Me: well that was Eddie boy's POV.

Chad: that was interesting…

Me: well I would really appreciate it if I got some reviews for this story.

Chad: what happens if you don't

Me: well the reviews really motivate me to write and if I get a small number of reviews I wont update for a while…

Chad: well I think that you should get some reviews

Me: for once we agree, I think that this entitles at least one review

…

…

**OH MY GOD, PRESS THE PRETTY BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. first day at school and an angel appears

Me: I thought that I would clear up a few things before I started this chapter

Chad: yeah, like the fact that she doesn't own Twilight

Me: why must you always crush my dreams?

Chad: 'cause its fun

Me: whatever… one of the things that needs to be cleared up is

Edward only remembers a few things about his human life…

when I wrote Edwards POV I intended it to be about 5 days before Bella's POV that was before it

if that was confusing just know that Edward was in Forks 5 days before Bella

okay, this will come up in this chapter, but Bella can choose when Jasper can feel her emotions and when he can't, she can also stop him form feeling the emotions, but when she does this, she is the one who becomes empathic

I think that I should start the new chapter already before Chad starts throwing things at me…

Chad: yes, yes you should…

* * *

Bella POV **(this is once she returned home)**

When I got home, I was bombarded by apologies. I already knew that they would be inevitable so I just dealt with them saying that I wasn't mad. The worst one to say that to was Jasper. He knew that I was lying because of my emotions. I knew that he knew that I was lying so I projected my shield over him.

**(This is in their heads, well Jasper's head)**

"It's really okay Jasper, I know that Emmett had good intentions and I am fine with that. It got me out of the house this time; otherwise I would have been on my sofa staring at the wall, just thinking. I can cope with the pain better if something else is on my mind. Stop feeling responsible, we both agreed to let Emmett arrange this move, so it's no ones fault." I put as much conviction as I could into that thought.

"Bella, I feel responsible because we all knew that it was a bad day for you, yet we all did nothing until we realized our mistake. By then, it was too late and we had to let you suffer alone. Just because you block your emotions on that day, doesn't mean that I can't tell that you were in a lot of distress." I know that Jazz means well, but I really needed time alone on that day.

"Well let's forget about yesterday and start getting ready for school. You do realize that it starts in about 1 hour, don't you?" With that I pulled my shield off of him and started getting ready for school myself. I really wish we didn't have to go, but it makes us all feel normal, and not the bloodthirsty creatures that we really are.

Once I was dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt, I walked out of my room, which Emmett and Garrett were so kind as to unpack for me, and walked down to the foyer.

"Em, Garr, thanks for unpacking my stuff, it really helped me out that I didn't have to search through multiple boxes to find my underwear." I had learned a long time ago that if I let Emmett unpack my stuff, he was only really looking for my underwear, can we say pervert much, but that's what I love about him. Plus it's not like he's never seen me in less. This is because we all love each other so much, and Emmett sometimes takes the liberty to steal all of our clothes, so we have no choice but to run around either naked or in undergarments looking for Emmett to tell us where the hell our clothes are. We always get him back though; all we simply do is hide all of his clothes except for his Hello Kitty boxers. It's not like he really cares.

"Awe, you're welcome lil' sis." I really hate it when he calls me that. I am old enough to be his great Grammy for god's sake.

"Whatever lover's quarrel you guys are having, can we continue it in the car." Shoot, forgot we have to go to school. Wait, did he just say lover's quarrel. Jasper is so going to regret saying that.

"Hey Jazz." Let's see how he likes this.

"Yes?" When he said that, I set as much happiness as I could at him. This always gets him mad. I mean when you see Jazz hyped up on happy emotions, you would think that he is drunk. It's really funny when he starts to affect others. I immediately stopped the emotions emitting from me, and glared at Jasper.

"Okay, I get it. Carry on with your sibling quarrel in the car though." That was better, much better. I really hate it when Jazz, Em, and Garr bring up the fact that I don't have a mate. I would most likely never will. The love of my life died almost a hundred years from yesterday.

"We're taking my car." It really didn't matter whose car we took. They were all fast, sporty, and expensive. In this town, I doubt that anyone has a car that is half as nice as one of ours. A few years ago, we got into a debate about which car to take, so we created the system of every day, we switch which car we use. The cycle this time would be me in my Mercedes, Em in his giant jeep, Jasper on his motorcycle while we all drove our own, and Garrett in his sports car that I have no idea what it is called. This system has worked for quite a long time.

"Bella, do you know where the school even is?" Simple, naïve, little Emmett. I really hope that he realizes that we have ten minutes until the bell will ring, and with my driving we will find in less than 5 minutes flat.

"Emmett, it really doesn't matter if we are late. We are new, so we can simply say we got lost. Plus, with Bella's driving, we will get there in no time flat." You can always count on Garrett to say something smart on the first day of school. He was right anyway, when he said that I could find the school in no time, I was already able to see the buildings. I was able to pull into a parking space relatively close to the school office. It just happens that we were actually 5 minutes early.

"Come on guys, let's go register and get on with this already." I totally agree with Jasper on this. Plus it must be torture on him to have to feel all of the emotions emitting from the student body that was at the moment staring at my car. It was even worse when we stepped out of the car. I could literally feel all of the stares from the boys and glares from the girls burning holes though my back. I could also feel my emotion begin to change, no doubt the work of Jasper. I felt sorry for him, so I stretched my shield to cover him too. I knew in an instant that he no longer could feel the emotions because he let out a sigh of relief. I was already starting to feel all the emotions of lust and knew that I couldn't keep the shield on him all day, but if I could help him a little, both he and I would feel better.

"Thanks Bella, I owe you one." _No you don't, all you have to do is talk to the secretary and get our stuff. _I said in my mind knowing he could hear me. When he heard this in his mind, you could see his face go paler that it already was.

"Damn Bella, you are evil. At least I don't have to feel her lust. That would be just plain creepy." Yeah, lucky for him, me on the other hand, I don't think so. With that we entered the office and were instantly surrounded by green. I mean, does Forks live to have green everywhere? Jasper began speaking when he saw the secretary.

"Excuse me," he looked at the name plate in front of the person, "Ms. Cope. We are new here and came to retrieve our schedules." I could already feel the lust emitting from this woman, and let me tell you, it was enough that I wanted to kiss someone really bad. I can't imagine how Jasper would have handled these emotions. "My name is Jasper Whitlock. **(I know I said that he was a Swan, but I think that Whitlock is a better last name for him)** These are my cousins, Bella, Emmett and Garrett Swan." We already decided that Emmett and Garrett would be posing as my brothers. We were what the humans would call triplets, but at least in theory. Seeing as Jasper look nothing like any of us, we decided that he wound be our "cousin" and keep his human last name Whitlock, while the rest of us would go by my human last name, Swan.

"Ah yes, I have your schedules right here. We were informed that you have to have as many classes together as possible, so we did our best to arrange that." That's good. We really hated it when we were placed in different classes. I mean, if we needed to communicate with my shield, I needed to be as close to them as possible. When we were handed our schedules, we were practically jumping with joy. We all had 1st, 3rd, 5th and 7th together. I think that is the most amount of classes in which we all had the same class. When we weren't in any of those classes, we had at one class with someone from our family. My schedule went like this: **(okay, this is how some schools do their classes, so this is how I'm doing them in the story. We have seven periods all of which except for 1****st**** and 5****th**** are 44 minutes long. 1****st**** period is 54 minutes and 5****th**** is an hour and a half. Lunch occurs during 5****th**** for half an hour.)**

1st

English 11

Mrs. Camry

2nd

Trigonometry

Mr. Salvo

3rd

French 5

Mme. Krunch

4th

History

Mr. Carney

5th

Free Period

6th

Biology

Mr. Banner

7th

Physical Education

Coach Burns

So I had English, French, free period, and Gym with my family. I then had trig with Garrett; that will be fun because Garrett hates math. History was with Jasper this year and I really hope that we don't cover the civil war. Then finally, I had bio with Emmett, and I can't even begin to wonder what will happen on dissection day. I haven't been to this school for long, but I already know that _this will be an interesting year,_ I thought as I headed towards our first class.

"It most certainly will be," said Jasper as we walked into our first class at Forks High.

I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I I_I

Me: I was thinking of stopping there again, but I think that you readers deserve a little Edward POV…

Chad: OMFG ARE YOU SERIOUS, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG. I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS, OMG

Me: O_o, I think we have just found out about Chad's obsession over Edward Cullen…. I don't know him

Chad: yes you do; I'm in your head

Me: my head disowns you

Chad: it can't disown me because I was never in possession of your head.

Me: while we continue this argument, here is some more Edward POV… it so can disown you

* * *

Edward POV

Rosalie, Alice, Kate and I decided to go to school in my Volvo due to the fact that it is the least conspicuous **(I stink at spelling, but I think you all know what I mean)** out of all of our cars. As I was driving, I began to think of my childhood, and the angel that was in all of my fuzzy human memories. **( O_o )** I remember her voice, how she looked, even her smell, but the one think I can't remember is the angel's name. ** ( O_o ) **I know that it is stupid to try and remember her name when she is probably dead, but something tells me if I can just remember her name, I will be able to see her in my mind clearly, that my life isn't some form of my own personal hell, that I am not a monster. If only I could meet this angel one more time, I know that my life has been worth something.

One of the strongest memories I have of the angel is that I was in love with her. I knew that she didn't love me, but I still loved her, and on my death bed, I tried to tell her that. I wish I had died, and then I would be in heaven with the angel. Even if I do have a soul, I doubt that I will go to heaven. I will most likely go to hell to pay for all of my sins.

Once we reached the school, we proceeded to get out of the car and get our class schedules. I could already hear all of the fantasies the humans were thinking. I would only get worse I thought to myself. Once we got our schedules, and the secretary tried to flirt with me while thinking about the age difference, we walked to our first class, English 11.

* * *

Me: that was a somewhat cliffie, I mean what is going to happen the first day… will the Cullen's meet the Swan's… Will Edward remember the angel's name… Will Chad get over his Edward Cullen obsession? Find out in the next chapter…

Chad: that was mean, I mean leaving them with those questions to think about over and over until you finally update, even Edward Cullen isn't that mean.

Me: I think we can cross off Chad's obsession.

Chad: I do not have an obsession

Me: right, and please note the sarcasm. AIF I CAN GET AT LEAST 15 REVIEWS, I WILL TRY AND UPDATE BEFORE THURSDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

…

…

…

THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE WRITTEN YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

…

…

OMG THIS IS THE MOST AMAZING BUTTON EVER, YOU JUST HAVE TO PUSH IT TO FIND OUT WHAT IT DOES!!!!!!!!!!


	5. School for the Cullen's

Me: I know I set a 15 review thingy, but I have to post this chapter before I forget about it

Chad: you have right to nothing aside from me

Me: yeah and you don't own Edward Cullen…

Chad: I DO OWN EDWARD CULLEN, YOUR JUST JEALOUS.

Me: like I said, we can cross off Chad's Edward Cullen obsession…

Chad: I DO NOT HAVE AN OBSESSION WITH THE DREAMY EDWARD CULLEN…

Me: right, and note sarcasm, now the story continues…

_Previous chapter Bella POV_

_So I had English, French, free period, and Gym with my family. I then had trig with Garrett; that will be fun because Garrett hates math. History was with Jasper this year and I really hope that we don't cover the civil war. Then finally, I had bio with Emmett, and I can't even begin to wonder what will happen on dissection day. I haven't been to this school for long, but I already know that this will be an interesting year, I thought as I headed towards our first class._

"_It most certainly will be," said Jasper as we walked into our first class at Forks High._

_Previous chapter Edward POV (about a week before Bella's POV above)_

_Once we reached the school, we proceeded to get out of the car and get our class schedules. I could already hear all of the fantasies the humans were thinking. I would only get worse I thought to myself. Once we got our schedules, and the secretary tried to flirt with me while thinking about the age difference, we walked to our first class, English 11._

Edward POV **(from where I left off)**

School is fine, but when you have to repeat the same classes about 5 or more times in the past century, it can get boring fast. Once we arrived at the English 11 classroom, all the talking immediately stopped. Everyone was either looking at us, or looking at their friends who had "randomly" stopped talking just to gawk at us and when they looked at what their friends were looking at, they too began to gawk at us. I really hate my life. The worst part was that I had top listen to their thoughts. Some, or should I say most, of them were fantasies that will NEVER happen. I mean how original can you get? One girl, I believe her name is Lauren, was having horribly repulsive dreams about me that will leave me scared for life.

"Mrs. Camry, we are new and were told to have each teacher sign our slips. Also, where should we sit?" As if Alice didn't already know that. What good would a physic be if she couldn't see the future?

"Oh yes, while I sign your slips, why don't you introduce yourselves to the class." I really hate this teacher right now.

"Well, my name is Alice Cullen and this is my twin Edward. We were adopted my Dr. Cullen when we were very young. I'll let Kate take it from there." Way to give out information Alice.

"My name is Kate. My parents died when I was young, and ever since then I have lived with my Aunt Esme. Rosalie had the similar problem, but she is Uncle Carlisle's niece. Also, if any of you try to hurt my family, I will personally hunt you down and hurt you." Same old Kate, we may not be her old family, but she loves us enough that we are her new family.

"Now that we have met the Cullen's, you may all sit in the back of the room." Finally, we were able to get out of the spotlight, but not soon enough. I was already listening to about 27 different fantasies that involved one of us. Almost all of the girls were having dreams about me, all except for 2 who were thinking about my sisters and 1 whose name I believe is Angela who was thinking about a piece of homework that she is sure she messed up. The worst thoughts came from the girls, but the boy's were equally repulsive. All of them were thinking about my sisters and some form of affection.

After 54 excruciating minutes of listening to the teacher go on and on about Romeo and Juliet, plus 54 minutes of having to listen to the thoughts of 26 hormonal teenagers, I was ready for the day to be over already. The bad thing was that I had to go through 6 more classes like that.

The rest of the day passed by slowly. The second class was Spanish 4 with Mrs. Gomez. This is the only class that I had with just Rosalie. It was also a class that I was already fluent in the language that was being taught. To say it passed quickly would be an understatement. At long last the bell rang and Rosalie and I flew out of there as fast as we could without the humans realizing that we weren't human. Third period was Gym and I had Kate in this class with me. If I had to have gym with anyone, at least it is someone who will actually participate in the sport being played. This class passed just as slow as the others. Forth period was history with Alice. I hope that the teacher doesn't bring up the insane asylums or we might have a hard time controlling Alice.

After 4th we all had a free period. I really wish that I was at home right now. All of the thoughts around me were horrible. I don't think that I will ever be the same once I had heard some more thoughts that the repulsive girl named Lauren was thinking. When free period ended, we all went our separate ways. I headed towards the science building where I had Biology with Mr. Banner. This class seemed the longest because I was all alone. The teacher thankfully gave me my own lab table. The last class of the day was trigonometry with everyone. To say I was relieved when the last bell rang would be the understatement of the year.

The rest of the week passed in a blur and soon enough it was the weekend. During the week, I had at least 92 girls approach me and ask me on a date or something like that. All weekend was spent hunting, unpacking, or relaxing. All too soon it was Monday and we had to go to school again. Well, Alice, Rose, and Kate did. Carlisle and Esme are letting me stay home for the day to let me forget about the voices for one more day. I feel sorry for the others though, but if I get to miss school, then that is the price I will pay.

Alice POV **(I will very seldom put in other people's POV, but I feel this is necessary to put in)**

Rose, Kate and I were pissed that Edward got the day off and we didn't, so to even the score, we ditched school and headed to the mall. As we were heading out of Victoria's Secret, I was pulled into a vision.

_ Vision __**( O_o )**_

_ "When will this end," asked a brunette who had her back to me. It appeared as if they were in Forks High._

_ "Soon, the bell will ring in about 20 seconds once it rings we can leave," replied a tall blond who had his back to me as well. After 20 seconds, the bell rang and all four of the figures that had their backs to me turned around. That is when I saw it. They had golden eyes. They were beautiful. They were vampires._

_ End vision __** ( O_o )**_

The first thing I became aware of as I was breaking away from my vision state was that Rose and Kate were shaking me. I was too shocked to answer them quite yet. According to my vision, four veggie-vamps are attending Forks High today. There were 3 males and one female. As both Kate and Rose were shaking me and asking me what I saw all I could say was, "vampires."

Me: okay, that was what I really wanted to post. It also brings the Cullen family up to the date that the Swan family is introduced.

Chad: okay so that was interesting…

Me: I will update in a week unless I get 15 reviews, then I will update sooner.

Chad: yup

Me: well that's it…

…

…

This is awkward…

…

…

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Emmett, Detention and Him?

Me: CHAD HAD A EDWARD CULLEN OBSESSION

Chad: I DO NOT!

Me: THEN WHY DO YOU HAVE A T-SHIRT THAT SAYS 'I HEART EDWARD CULLEN' AND THEN ON THE BACK IT SAYS 'BITE ME EDWARD, I DON'T MIND'.

Chad: … I do not…and you don't own Twilight…

Me: THAT JUST PROVES THAT YOU DO… NOW ON WITH THE STORY…AND WAY TO CRUSH A PERSON'S DREAMS

_Previous Chapter Alice POV_

_The first thing I became aware of as I was breaking away from my vision state was that Rose and Kate were shaking me. I was too shocked to answer them quite yet. According to my vision, four veggie-vamps are attending Forks High today. There were 3 males and one female. As both Kate and Rose were shaking me and asking me what I saw all I could say was, "vampires."_

Bella POV

"When will this end," I asked Jasper, seeing as he was the only one who would give me a straight up answer. If I had asked Emmett or Garrett, they would have made some weird, rude, and not to mention inappropriate joke.

I really wanted this day to end. Even though this is only my "first day" attending a new school, I had already gotten to turn down at least 100 boys. **( O_o )** there was this one kid, I think his name was Mike, who looked like he was going to cry. I felt a little bad about that one, but then I didn't feel so bad because I saw another girl look at him like she really liked him.

"Soon, the bell will ring in about 20 seconds. Once it rings, we can leave," was the reply from Jasper. **( O_o ) ** After waiting about 20 seconds, should I mention that the 20 seconds seemed to take 20 years, we were released from this hell hole. I immediately started heading for the door with Jazz, Em, and Garrett hot on my trail.

Well, only Jasper, Garrett and I got to go to my car. I feel a little bad for Emmett because he had to spend another hour and a half here for detention. See the story goes like this…

_Flashback_

_Garrett and I were on our way to French when we met up with Emmett and Jasper outside the classroom. The guys instantly formed a small circle around me as an attempt to shield me from the hormonal teenagers. As I was saying, we walked into our French class, and waited for the teacher._

_ "__Excusé__moi__, Madame, I am sorry to interrupt you, but we are the new students, where do we sit?" Leave Jasper to be the brave one. If Emmett or Garrett had spoken, well, it wouldn't have been pretty. _

_ "__Oui__, you may choose whatever seats you want. Also, my name is Madame Krunch." This teacher sounds nice. Jasper, Garrett and I went to take our seats while Emmett stood facing the teacher in the front of the classroom. I could already tell that this would not end well._

_ "Excuse me, teacher lady," this is definitely Emmett talking. "If you were to join the army, would you eventually be called Madame Captain Krunch, or would you be called something else?" Like I said before, this is definitely Emmett._

_ "I don't know, do you want to ask Captain Krunch?" When she said that, she looked like she was on the verge of tears. I really hope that Emmett will learn to just drop some things. But because this is Emmett we are talking about, he continued talking as if he didn't notice her emotional stat. _

_ "I would actually. Where is the old geezer more commonly known as the famous Captain Krunch?" Like I said before, Emmett is an idiot._

_ "He is a dead. How dare you talk to my husband that way? Just for those comments of yours, your first day of school will also come with your first trip to detention. Now class, if you'll excuse me, I have to leave the room for a few minutes. Don't set the room on fire, and I really mean that." One more time, Emmett is a total idiot._

_ End Flashback_

So now all of us were going to go home, and later I will go and pick Emmett up seeing as my brother's refuse to do it.

T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T

_1 AND A HALF HOURS LATER_

Bella POV …still

I was on my way to pick up Emmett. I would have already been at the school if I hadn't of forgotten that I was supposed to pick him up. It's not my fault that the house isn't always so quite. I got too carried away with reading my books in peace and quite and this just slipped my mind. If Emmett asks why I am late, I'll just blame it on Garrett who was hunting at the moment. Garrett wouldn't mind me blaming him.

I was just pulling into the school when a silver Volvo cut me off. The jerk in the driver seat couldn't even wait for me to go before he zoomed past. I forced all of the profanities that wanted to leave my mouth back and silently drove to meet up with Emmett. If that were Edward, he would have never done something as stupid as that. There I go again, thinking about Edward. I really don't want to cry in front of these people. I think I can hold off until I get home, once I get there, ill kick Emmett out of the car and go to my meadow. There I can think about Edwa- him.

"What took you so long?" looks like I get to blame Garrett for this one.

"Garrett took my keys and wouldn't give them back. How was detention?" I knew that it was boring, but then again, with Emmett, anything can become "fun".

"It was boring," thank the lord Emmett didn't do anything stupid, "but I forgot one of my books in there. Do you think that you could get it. I would, but the teacher in there was looking at me like I was a piece of meat and I really don't want to go in there again unless I really have to." That sounds reasonable enough. I would have normally made him go back and get it, but I did make him wait, so it was the least that I could do.

"Okay," and with that, I exited the car and began to walk to the building that detention was held in. I was stopped right in my tracks. After about 5 seconds of staring, I ran back to the car at vampire speed and started the engine.

"Did you get the book?" I could understand Emmett's curiosity, but right now I just couldn't deal with it.

"Screw the book and run home. I WANT YOU OUT!" I really hate snapping at my brother's but at the moment it was necessary. I needed to get to the meadow. I needed to get there now.

"Later." Emmett's response told me that he knew something was up, but he wasn't going to push his luck while I was like this.

Once Emmett was out of the car, I peeled out of the school parking lot and drove as fast as I could to my meadow. He was supposed to be dead. He was a vampire. He was a here. It was him.

Me: okay… that was a cliffy… WHO DO YOU THINK IT WAS?

Chad: I know, it was-

Me: SHUT UP EDWARD CULLEN OBSESSOR

Chad: that was a false statement, and that was mean

Me: sorry…

….

This is both awkward and boring…

…

…

THE SUICIDAL FREAK AND EDWARD CULLEN OBSESSOR SAYS TO REVIEW!


	7. Blast from the Past and Rescue Missions

Me: sorry I haven't updated in a while but I got out for thanksgiving on Wednesday and was helping make food for TWO DAYS STRAIGHT… it was FUN!

Chad: well then why didn't you update Friday or Saturday?

Me: I was reading really good books….

Chad: sure you were.

Me: on a different note… all of you were wrong…..

Chad: are you implying that the nice reviewers are dumb….

Me: nope but the character mentioned in the previous chapter was NOT Edward….

Chad: what, not Edward, this is horrible

Me: and there is the Edward obsession that Chad keeps denying

Chad: well you don't own Twilight…

Me: crush all of my dreams why don't you…

…

…

Here be-ith the story…

_Previous chapter…_

"_What took you so long?" looks like I get to blame Garrett for this one._

_ "Garrett took my keys and wouldn't give them back. How was detention?" I knew that it was boring, but then again, with Emmett, anything can become "fun". _

_ "It was boring," thank the lord Emmett didn't do anything stupid, "but I forgot one of my books in there. Do you think that you could get it? I would, but the teacher in there was looking at me like I was a piece of meat and I really don't want to go in there again unless I really have to." That sounds reasonable enough. I would have normally made him go back and get it, but I did make him wait, so it was the least that I could do. _

_ "Okay," and with that, I exited the car and began to walk to the building that detention was held in. I was stopped right in my tracks. After about 5 seconds of staring, I ran back to the car at vampire speed and started the engine. _

_ "Did you get the book?" I could understand Emmett's curiosity, but right now I just couldn't deal with it._

_ "Screw the book and run home. I WANT YOU OUT!" I really hate snapping at my brother's but at the moment it was necessary. I needed to get to the meadow. I needed to get there now. _

_ "Later." Emmett's response told me that he knew something was up, but he wasn't going to push his luck while I was like this. _

_ Once Emmett was out of the car, I peeled out of the school parking lot and drove as fast as I could to my meadow. He was supposed to be dead. He was a vampire. He was a here. It was him._

O-o O-o O-o O-o O-o O-o O-o O-o O-o O-o O-o O-o O-o O-o O-o O-o O-o O-o O-o O-o O-o O-o O-o O-o O-o O-o O-o O-o O-o O-o O-o O-o

Bella POV

This cannot be happening. The last time I saw him, he was attacking me. If he is here that can only mean one thing, he wants me back. He wants to torture me until I break. He wants to hurt me. He wants to have his sick and twisted version of fun.

This time, though, he did not account for my fierce bodyguards that are called my brothers. If he even gets within 100 feet of me, they will rip him limb from limb. Well they would, if they even knew who he was. My past is one of the very few secrets that I keep from my brothers, only due to the shame that it brings. The only thing they really know about my past is the one who never loved me, but will forever hold the key to my heart.

I was half way to the meadow at this point. I had a feeling that Emmett had made it home, but I couldn't summon up the courage to call him and tell him that I would be fine. He knew that I would be fine with a little time, but he would want to beat the crap out of whoever scared me so much. I would let him do that and would even smile at the creature that turned my life into a game for his own amusement. I would laugh at his burning form to show how happy I was that the only _thing_ that I feared in life was dead.

Finally, I made it to the point in which the rest of the journey was on foot. I jumped out of the car as if it were on fire and ran to the meadow as fast as I could. If I could cry, I would be in hysterics right now.

When I made it to the meadow, I stopped and breathed in a sigh of relief. Only there was no satisfaction in this place. There was another vampire here, one who I knew only too well. I let out a strangled scream as he pinned me down to the ground.

"Now, Isabella, we don't want an audience, do we?" How could this monster have been in a place so perfect? I let out another scream only to be muffled by him hand on my mouth.

"Same old Isabella, I wouldn't waste your breath here, the fun has only just begun. Now, we must hurry or we will be late. Please, don't be afraid, you only have a little longer to live." I was afraid. Not afraid of the vile creature holding me. No, I was afraid of the lives of my brothers. What would happen to them?  
I struggled all the way to his car.

Once at his car, he threw me in the back, where his partner in crime restrained me. I wasn't going to escape this time. I was going to die and finally join Edward in heaven. The only problem would be that me death would be at the hand of a monster. My death would be caused by the person who gave me a new life. My death would be caused by James.

*o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o*

Jasper POV

Bella had only been gone for 10 minutes when Emmett practically tore the door down. What was with him? He looked like he had run all the way home instead of getting a lift from Bells. Maybe he did. Bella was going to be late, but even if he began running after Bella left, he would have gotten here in about 5 minutes and it would only take Bells about four minutes to get to the school. That would mean that at one point, he saw her. If she had seen him, then she would be home by now. Even if she went all the way to the school and back, she should be home by now. So, where was she?

"BELLA NEEDS OUR HELP. I REPEAT BELLA NEEDS OUR HELP. WE NEED TO FIND HER." What was happening? What was wrong with Bella? I could feel both Emmett and Garrett's panic, and decided to intervene.

"What happened?" was the only response that Garrett could think of.

"SHE CAME TO PICK ME UP, AND WENT TO GET ONE OF MY BOOKS FROM THE DETENTION ROOM 'CAUSE THE LADY THERE WAS LOOKING AT ME LIKE I WAS MEAT. THEN ALL OF THE SUDDEN, SHE RAN BACK TO THE CAR AND SAID TO SCREW THE BOOK AND RUN HOME. SHE LOOKED FREAKED OUT, SO I LET HER HAVE HER SPACE THINKING THAT SHE WOULD COME STRAIGHT HOME, BUT SHE DIDN'T. I THINK SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED." Shit, this cannot be good. We needed to find her, and fast. If Bella was on her own in the kind of state that Emmett described, then this is bad.

"Here is the plan. Emmett, take to the east. Garrett, I want you to search the western side of the forest. I go back to the school and search around that area. If you see anything that might point towards where she is, call everyone else. Her phone is here, so we can't call her. Think of what Bella would do. Now, we divide and conquer." I really hope that we can find Bella. If we don't, who knows what will happen.

I began running towards the school. I thought that I was done for the day, but I guess fate held other plans. The only thought running around in my mind was that we needed to find her. We needed to find our friend. We needed to find our sister.

When I reached the school, I immediately caught Bella's scent. It was about half an hour old, meaning that she hadn't lingered here or come back. I still searched. Her car was not here. I was on my way to the forest surround in the school when I crashed into another "person." He was shorter than me, but not by much. He had unruly bronze hair and pitch black colored eyes. There was no doubt about it, he was a vampire. I had to kill him for the sake of my family and our secret. Odds are he came here looking for a meal, well, he wasn't going to get one.

"What the he-," I cut him off from whatever he was going to say by lunging at him, only I didn't hit my mark. He somehow knew that I was going to attack, so he dodged to the right. I was on high alert now. We needed to know where our sister was, and this people drinker was in my way. I thought about letting him go and continue my search for her, but I knew that I couldn't let this monster live and kill more lives. He had to be destroyed.

I began to play with his emotions. I don't think he realized that I had a gift, so I was able to catch him off guard. I took this moment to pin him to the ground. I was about to begin tearing off his limbs when he spoke.

"Stop, I drink from animals, I just haven't fed recently. I can help you find your sister. Just, please spare my life." How did he know that I thought that he drank human blood? How can he help find Bells anyway?

"I have a gift. I can read minds. Also, have you ever heard of the saying two heads are better than one. Well, I'm sure that my family, who also drink animal blood, of six could be a big improvement from your one man search." A mind reader could be useful. He might be able to hear Bella's mind and track her down. If not, then six more people could cover a larger amount of area than three.

"You have two more family members?" I really wished that he would stop answering my thoughts.

"Sorry, it's a bad habit that I have. Anyway, my name is Edward Cullen and I'm sure that my family wouldn't mind helping you out. What is your name?" He talks as if he does this everyday. I would rather he didn't help, but we need all the people we can get to find Bella.

"How about I tell you when both of our families are present, that way we can sort out who will look where." I would also rather have my brothers here incase he is lying.

"I assure you that I am telling the truth, but I'll call my family. It might only be my sisters who join us though." I really didn't care as long as we found Bella soon. Edward began to call someone on his phone, so I took the opportunity to call Em and Gar.

They picked up on the first ring and instantaneously asked if I found Bella. I replied with a curt no, and told them to meet me at the school. The phones were off as soon as I finished the last word. About three minutes later a yellow Porsche came into the school parking lot and my brothers came out of the forest running like madmen. The three figures in the car turned out to be more vampires. My brothers came and stood behind me, aware of the presence of the other four vampires, while the three female vampires stood behind Edward. We were all ready for an attack except for Edward and the pixie like vampire standing next to him.

"I'm sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves. My name is Alice Cullen and these are my sister, Kate and Rosalie. I believe that you have already met Edward. Now, what are your names?" I could tell that the pixie- Alice- already knew more that she was saying. They were all indeed animal drinkers, due to the golden state of their eyes.

"Our names are none of your business. Now brother, why have you called us here? Are we to help you fight these pests?" I could already tell that my brothers would rather fight than tell these vampires our names. I doubt that he saw their golden eyes yet.

"No, they are willing to help us find our sister. Now, would you rather have four more people looking, or continue searching on our own? If they can help us find her, I think we should let them." There was a moment of silence followed by two curt nods that said they thought the idea was ok, but not great. "Understood, now my name is Jasper Swan, but I am also known as Jasper Whitlock. These are my brothers, Emmett and Garrett Swan. Will you help us find our sister Bella?" I saw four heads nod and continued with the instructions. "Alright, we will pair off into twos. Emmett and Rosalie will search the east from where Emmett left off. Garrett and Kate will search the west from where Garrett stopped. I don't trust you two to go off alone, so all three of us will search around the school. As I said before, call if you find any trace of her."

With that out of the way, Garrett, Kate, Rosalie and Emmett went off to search for Bella. I placed myself with Edward so that if he attacked, I knew I could stop him. I also put myself in the group with three because if it came to a fight, my numerous years in the army would increase my chances of winning a two on one battle. I saw Edward had a look of concentration on his face as if he were trying to think of something very hard, but always came up with nothing. Alice, on the other hand, had this far off look as if she was no longer here, but somewhere else entirely. All of the sudden, she snapped out of her daze.

"I know where your sister is, but if we wait for the others, we will never get there in time. We need to leave now." I don't know why, but I trusted Alice completely. I would follow her anywhere.

"Okay, we will go, but where is she? Is she okay?" I needed these answers, and from the grim look on Alice and Edward's faces, I knew that Bella was in trouble.

"She is with some other vampires. They drink from the blood of humans. That isn't even the worst part. As to if she is okay, well, I don't think so. From the look on her face, I would say she is terrified of them. As of right now, they are all in a car heading who knows where, but when they stop, things aren't going to go well for Bella." I heard the terror in Alice's voice and began to panic. We need to get there in time. We need to kill whoever was responsible for taking my sister. We need to save her, and the only way to do that was to put my trust into these unknown vampires and hope that they will help me help her.

Why is it always Bella who gets into these messes?

T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T

Me: and there is chapter numero 7

Chad: OMEC, IT IS THE EDWARD CULLEN! OMEC!

Me: translation is- oh my Edward Cullen, I have an Edward Cullen obsession, on my Edward Cullen…

Chad: I DO NOT HAVE AN OBSESSION WITH THE DREAMY EDWARD CULLEN!

Me: denial is the true way to tell that you are lying; also this makes me question your preference in the people you date…

Chad: I AM NOT GAY!

Me: you're just in denial…

Chad: I am not

Me: anyway, other than Chad's confession, I would really appreciate some reviews….

Chad: I did not confess to anything!

Me: … my email inbox is getting awfully dusty from the lack of incoming reviews…. =(

Chad: I give up, I can never win.

Me: finally….

…

…

What in the world will happen to Bella? Will Edward remember Bella? Will Jasper be able to save his sister? Will Chad get over his obsession? What will happen?

…

…

If you answer all of the questions right, then I will PM you a preview of the next chapter…

…

…

If you have any ideas for future chapters PM or review your suggestion and I will try to use it!

…

…

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. The Past Comes Back and Almost Meetings

Me: ok… me has a new poll up for if this story should contain the pack in it?

Chad: I really don't care so I apparently am not any help

Me: I need an answer

Chad: you own nothing other than me

Me: MY DREAMS… THEY ARE DESTROYED, DESTROYED I TELL YOU

Chad: Drama Queen much

Me: why yes, yes me is

Chad: just get on with the story

Me: FINE, BUT MY DREAM OF BECOMING A WEREWOLF STILL EXSISTS…

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

_Previous Chapter_

"_I know where your sister is, but if we wait for the others, we will never get there in time. We need to leave now." I don't know why, but I trusted Alice completely. I would follow her anywhere._

"_Okay, we will go, but where is she? Is she okay?" I needed these answers, and from the grim look on Alice and Edward's faces, I knew that Bella was in trouble._

"_She is with some other vampires. They drink from the blood of humans. That isn't even the worst part. As to if she is okay, well, I don't think so. From the look on her face, I would say she is terrified of them. As of right now, they are all in a car heading who knows where, but when they stop, things aren't going to go well for Bella." I heard the terror in Alice's voice and began to panic. We need to get there in time. We need to kill whoever was responsible for taking my sister. We need to save her, and the only way to do that was to put my trust into these unknown vampires and hope that they will help me help her. _

_Why is it always Bella who gets into these messes?_

ToT ToT ToT ToT ToT ToT ToT ToT ToT ToT ToT ToT ToT ToT ToT ToT ToT ToT ToT ToT ToT ToT ToT ToT ToT ToT ToT ToT ToT ToT ToT ToT

Bella POV

My creator was tormenting me. He was playing with me. He was on the verge of killing me. Why do all the bad things happen to me? First the love of my life dies; then I am changed into this vile creature that can never die. Finally when my life starts getting good, I am kidnapped and sentenced to die.

To think that I thought that I would never see _him_ again. The one that stole my heart. If I die, I may have a slight chance of going to heaven and being with my angel again. I have no guarantee that I will go to heaven though. In my first new years of life, I had no control. I was at my creator's mercy until he set me free to be a pawn in his sick, twisted game. He tracked me. He used me. He _made _me kill innocent people. He told me it was he only way to live. I believed him based on the fact that he was the only vampire I knew at the time. I see how foolish that trust was.

"Isabella, are you ready to face your fate? I can understand if you aren't. I know how hard it is to give up being immortal and being able to do anything you want, but as they say, all good things must come to an end." I was ready, but only for the sake of seeing Edwa- _him _again. I just wish that I didn't have to give up my new life. It wasn't perfect, but I felt loved. I had my brothers. I had someone who made jokes at my expense. I had someone who would stand up for me if he felt that I was threatened. I had someone who understood my pain and made me feel calm. These were my brothers. Emmett, the funny teddy bear. Garrett, the protective explorer. And Jasper, the understanding empathic vampire. I wish that I could say some final farewells to them. I don't think that they know how much they changed my immortal life for the better.

The day that I saved Emmett and Garrett was the day I really started living. The day that I felt like I belonged. The day that I was thankful for being a vampire. The day I found my true family. But like James said, 'all good things must come to an end.' I may not like that, but I am grateful that I was able to experience all of the joys of life that I could. I was happy that I could shoot paintballs at Jasper and make him pink with Emmett. I was happy that I was able to discover new places with Garrett by my side. I was happy that I could debate over the civil war with Jasper. The simple things that I did with my brothers made my life worth living.

But now, I had to leave them without any explanation towards my disappearance. All they know is that I ran away from the school when picking Emmett up. If only I could say one more word to them. I would… I would… Screw it; I don't know what I would do. I was on death row. I had no opinions; I only had death. I can't change the past to where I never existed. I can't go back in time and tell them that I would die and not to do anything drastic. I couldn't do anything. I knew this day would come, but did nothing about it.

"Yes, I am ready to die, but can I at least just see my brothers one last time? I will do whatever you want me to do if you simply agree to my meager request. I won't tell them anything. I just don't want to leave them with no goodbye." I knew that James would never give me permission, but I had to try. If only for the sake of my brothers' future. I had to see them. If I could get close enough to get them under my shield, then I could tell them everything. My past was something that I never talked about, I even lied to Jasper when I first me him saying that my creator wasn't there when I woke up. But now that I was sentenced to die, I would tell them everything.

"I don't know. What if you try to escape? I can't let my prize just slip out of my fingers. Now that won't do. But then again, these brothers of yours could make this game more interesting. I just might take you up on that request. But it will come at a cost that you will eventually have to pay. Now, Laurent, take dear Isabella back to her home. If I were you, I would leave as soon as possible after dropping the lady off. We wouldn't want these brothers to think that we kidnapped Miss Swan. That would completely ruin the plan. Now Isabella, if these brothers find out my intentions, you know that the outcome will be worse, so I suggest that you keep your pretty little mouth shut. Now, leave my sights, I grow tired of watching you and not getting any action." I was thankful for a moment that I would be able to see my brothers again. Then I grew worried at the mention of James bringing them into the game. I think in his mind, I was the Queen, and Emmett, Garrett and Jasper were simply the knights, pawns and any other offensive piece in chess. **(I don't really like the game, so I don't know all of the names)**

I was brought out of my thoughts by the male who I assumed to be Laurent. He picked my up by the strands of my hair. He then placed a gag and blindfold on me. The blindfold didn't do any good due to my enhanced eyesight, but it did impair my eyesight enough that I couldn't see clearly, thus meaning that I couldn't find his hideout later if I really wanted to come back here. I pegged Laurent as the type that was always the underdog. The one who did the dirty work and let James take all of the credit. I decided that as long as I am forced to _enjoy_ his company, I might as well learn a little about him. Wait, I forgot about the gag. Oh well, you win some you loose some. What I don't get is why I don't take the gag out myself?

I am an idiot. He didn't bind my hands, and nothing was pinning me down. So why don't I take the stupid gag and blindfold off. I really need to figure these things out earlier.

I started to move my hands only to be cut off by the underdog's voice. "If you remove the gag or blindfold, I could just kill you here and now. We don't really have to drop you off at your house. James won't mind. I would simply tell him some lie about you trying to escape. You're not the only one who doesn't want their family involved." That intrigued me. So this vampire had a family. I placed my shield over him and urged him to tell me more. I didn't know if it was working or not until he began to speak again.

"I have a mate," at the mention of a mate I cringed. He didn't seem to notice and continued, "named Irina. I am one of James's creations, so he believes that he has some sort of claim over me. I have lived in peace away from him for over one hundred years. The majority of that time was spent with Irina. I love her. I also love her family. She has two sisters, well I guess just one now because the other decided to go off somewhere. Her one sister is named Kate; she is the one who ran off. The other sister is Tanya. She lives in the house with her mate, Lenny. In my opinion, they are both very nice. A little to happy with public displays of affection, but nice. Then there are her parents, Carmen and Eleazar. Both are wonderful. The only downfall to joining my beloved's family was that I was expected to partake in their diet. I for one am not a fan of the animals. I prefer to hear the screams of my victims begging for mercy. I will admit that I do cheat on occasion, but not very often."

I was starting to get a little sick at the mention of his eating habits. So I urged him instead to explain in more depth his relationship with James. If it was completely necessary, I could turn Laurent into an ally. If for some reason he despised as half as much as me, I might not even have to infiltrate his mind to achieve my goal. "Then there was James. I was on my usual hunting trip, one of the ones that I would cheat on, when all of the sudden, James jumps on me. He says that he has been searching for me for a while. He wanted to _kill_ me as he will kill you. As I said before, James was my creator. I will forever be in his debt. So when he jumped me, I thought that my time was up. I knew of his sick little game. I knew what he did to the creations that he got tired of. So I was prepared to die. Then James did something surprising, he gave me a second chance. He told me that if I help him kill one of his earlier creations, then he would spare my life and the life of my mate. So what was I to do? Well I accepted of course. How was I supposed to put my mate's life in danger? So I joined James and his mate, Victoria, in their search for one of his female creations named Isabella Marie swan. Now look what has happened! I only thought that I would be gone for a month, but now I must be separated from my dearest Irina for a longer period of time. You better be worth it, or I swear to god that I will personally rip you-," said Laurent. I looked towards where he was looking only to realize that he was looking at the back of a very pissed off Jasper and two other vampires.

All of the sudden, I was pushed out of the car. On my way out, I managed to destroy the door. Well, in my opinion, I think that I should have done worse. Once I was out of the car, Laurent speed away. Meanwhile, Jasper and the two other vampires had not noticed my arrival yet. I seems as though they were waiting for something. I immediately took off the gag and blindfold, only to be pushed back to the ground by a small pixie vampire. After the pixie finished hugging me, I was not even given the chance to stand before a blond blur tackled me to the forest floor. I would have protested, but I could tell that Jasper had been extremely worried about me. I extended my shield to cover him as well as myself.

_How long have you been looking for me? Where are the others? Who are the vampires that you are with? _ The first two were the ones that I really wanted the answers to. The last one was merely a curious question.

_We have been looking for you ever since Emmett came home hysterical. That was about 5 hours ago. As for the others, they are still looking for you. I'll call them in a bit and tell them that the search is off. _I could tell that Jasper would rather wait to answer the final question, but I didn't care. I only cared about my brothers looking in the woods for me when I was already found.

_How far away are they? _If they were within a 20 mile radius, I could stretch my shield to cover them and tell them to cease the search. It would be very difficult, but I think that I can handle it.

_They are about 10 miles away from us in all directions. Why do you ask? … Oh, no! I thought that you weren't ever going to try and expand it that far. This will cause you pain. You can't do it. Please._ I know that Jasper means well, but as he was speaking, I was expanding my shield. I was able to get Garrett and Emmett under the shield before I could expand it any farther. I also had four other people under my shield whom I have never met before. I did my best to send my message only to Emmett and Garrett, but I may have sent it to one of the foreign minds as well.

_Emmett, Garrett, the Swan has been found. I repeat, the Swan has been found. Now you two idiots can quit your search. _I had to make my message funny, or else Emmett might not understand it. I knew that he got the message in an instant. I could mentally hear both Emmett and Garrett laughing. With that I withdrew my shield and let out a sigh of relief. I don't mind putting my shield over other people, but it puts a bit of a strain on me.

"Can we go home?" At this moment, all I wanted to do was return home and get the smell of James off of me. I could tell that Jasper wanted to go home as well just so he could gloat about how he was the one to find me.

"We can do anything that you want. I think Emmett and Garrett would like the chance to see their little sister." Jasper then walked up to the two vampires that he was with before. "I thank you for helping me find my sister. Emmett and Garrett most likely sent your sisters back to your home. I again thank you and hope to see you again." I had no idea that they were in the search for me too. What did Jasper mean by 'your sisters'? Just as Jasper was about to turn around, the little pixie spoke up.

"Actually, we go to the same school. But we would also like to chance to get to know you outside of the academic world, so would you like to come to our house after you meet up with your brothers?" I could tell that the pixie really wanted to get to know us, but right now, I just wanted to talk to my brothers. There were some things that they needed to know. I think Jasper felt my distress because he told the pixie no.

"I am sorry, but right now, I think that it would be best to get Bella home. We most likely will not be in school tomorrow. But maybe tomorrow night, we could come over. Would that be okay?" The pixie's only answer was to shake her head up and down repeatedly. Just as they were about to leave, I caught a glimpse of the male vampire who had not said a word. The only thing that I was able to see was that he had bronze colored hair. That reminded me so much of Edwa- _him._ I quickly adverted my eyes only to stare at Jasper. Being the annoying big brother that he could sometimes be, he picked me up bridal style and began running in some direction. I normally would have protested this, but due to my current lack of direction, I had no idea which way home was.

When we arrived home, I could tell that I had some questions to answer. But first I was pulled into a bone crushing hug by none other than Emmett. Once Emmett finally put me down, I was pulled into yet another hug that if I were human, would have killed me. That's not the worst part though. Garrett, being Garrett, declared a group hug. So I was stuck in the middle of three very strong vampires who had no intention of letting go for a long time. Normally Jasper would break up the hug feast, but at the moment, he was too caught up in all of the happiness. He was drunk with all of the happy emotions. I decided that he needed a break, so I expanded my shield to cover him too.

I was then drunk. It was only when Jasper demanded the hug to stop, did I let my shield retract and only cover me again. I could tell that Jasper was not as overwhelmed by the emotions, but just to be sure, I expanded my shield to cover Emmett. If I had the strength, I would have also put Garrett under the shield, but I had put enough strain on my shield so far, and I didn't want to push my luck.

"So what happened? The last thing you said was to screw some book and get out of the car to Emmett. Where did you go, and why do you smell like vampires?" I knew that this would come up. I just didn't know what to say. I couldn't very well tell them what really happened.

_What?! Did something bad happen to you? I will hunt down and kill the sick bastard who dare hurt my sister! Tell me Bella, tell me and I will kill him! _Oh, crap. Not only did I forget that I had my shield around Emmett, I also pretty much told him what happened without the details. Today has got to be the worst day ever.

"Can I tell you tomorrow? Right now, I just really want to spend some time with my family. Please?" I new that they were putty in my hands when I started to use my hidden weapon. The indestructible, unable-to-say-no-to puppy dog pout. I saw them all nod their heads simultaneously. I felt a little bad about it, so I decided we should have some fun. "Why don't we have a tournament?" I immediately saw Emmett and Garrett perk up. They knew that a tournament was just another way of saying a fight. Jasper looked doubtful, but he too soon perked up.

The rest of the night was spent fighting one on one with my brothers. In the end, it was Garrett and I. This was the winning round. Whoever won this match, would be the champion until our next tournament. Garrett and I both fought as hard as we could, but in the end, Garrett won. I wasn't disappointed. This night made me forget all about what happened the day before. That is, until Emmett decided to open his big mouth. This was going to be one long day.

Me: wonderful, and Edward will come up in either the next or next to next chapter!

Chad: OME! Edward Cullen will make yet another appearance! OME!!!!!!!!!!

Me: He still hasn't gotten over his Edward Cullen obsession…

Chad: I never had an obsession

Me: whatever… Me has a poll up and I would greatly appreciate all of the votes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chad: by that, phantom means that if you don't vote, I will have to have a _talk_ with you…. I don't think that you would want that…

Me: …

…

…

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Lies of the Past and Family

Me: So Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, my computer decided to disable my ability to log in to fan fiction……

Chad: That still doesn't mean anything

Me: Well for a bonus, ill try to make this chapter longer than I intended but there is no guarantee…

Chad: She owns nothing

Me: … right now I am too disappointed in both myself and my ancient computer to fight back….

…

… HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_Previous Chapter Bella POV_

"_So what happened? The last thing you said was to screw some book and get out of the car to Emmett. Where did you go, and why do you smell like vampires?" I knew that this would come up. I just didn't know what to say. I couldn't very well tell them what really happened._

What?! Did something bad happen to you? I will hunt down and kill the sick bastard who dare hurt my sister! Tell me Bella, tell me and I will kill him!_ Oh, crap. Not only did I forget that I had my shield around Emmett, I also pretty much told him what happened without the details. Today has got to be the worst day ever. _

_ "Can I tell you tomorrow? Right now, I just really want to spend some time with my family. Please?" I knew that they were putty in my hands when I started to use my hidden weapon. The indestructible, unable-to-say-no-to puppy dog pout. I saw them all nod their heads simultaneously. I felt a little bad about it, so I decided we should have some fun. "Why don't we have a tournament?" I immediately saw Emmett and Garrett perk up. They knew that a tournament was just another way of saying a fight. Jasper looked doubtful, but he too soon perked up. _

_ The rest of the night was spent fighting one on one with my brothers. In the end, it was Garrett and I. This was the winning round. Whoever won this match, would be the champion until our next tournament. Garrett and I both fought as hard as we could, but in the end, Garrett won. I wasn't disappointed. This night made me forget all about what happened the day before. That is, until Emmett decided to open his big mouth. This was going to be one long day._

Bella POV

I knew that this moment was unavoidable, but a vampire could try, couldn't she? "So Bella, what the hell happened after you left the school? I know you. I also happen to know that you were hurt in some manner while away from us. Do you care to explain what happened and tell me the name of the person I can kill?" I knew the moment that the question was asked that I could not give Emmett the information he wanted without telling him my life story. I had known that this day would come; I just wished that it never would have.

I have no idea where to start the story. Should I start with the end and then tell them my beginning? Or would it be better to start in the middle, and not giving them as many details of my early past? The answer was no, I have to start at the very beginning. I have to begin my tale with the influenza and my Edward. It must start at that point because that is where the true story lies. If only it were easier to tell than remember.

"Before I start, know this. I never lied to hurt you. I lied to hide my past from myself. It is not a pretty one and it is one that I hoped to keep hidden. The only reason I am telling you this is because if you wish to protect me, which I doubt you will after you hear my tale, then it will help lead you to victory. Emmett, the answer to your questions is in the story. It may not contain all of the details that you wanted, but it has the majority." An idea struck me at that moment, instead of telling my family and having to see their reactions unfold during the tale, why don't I show them in their heads. I'm sure they would like the visual of my life and my worst fear. "Emmett, Garrett and Jasper, I will show you the past I have hidden through my eyes if you will let me."

"If it will let me see the person that I will murder, then bring on the vision," said Emmett.

"I don't understand why you would hide your past from us, but like Emmett, I am 100% in," said Garrett.

"Unlike you Garrett, I can see why some things are best kept secret, but I am a little sad that you never told us Bella. I wish to see your past through your eyes though, if you don't mind?" Jasper was probably the least verbal about how he wanted to kill my creator, but I could tell that he wanted to just as much as Emmett and Garrett.

"Ok, then let us start the tale. It all began in 1918 when the Spanish influenza broke out…" At this point in time, I wrapped them in my shield and began to remember the story that they wished to learn.

_**Flashback**_

_ "Edward, you look horrible! Are you sure that you haven't gotten the flu that they are worrying about? You better not lie to me," I said sternly to the love of my life who still views me as only his friend. In all truth, I knew that he was a good as a dead man. He had all of the symptoms and his parents had concocted it earlier this week and were in the hospitals care. I also knew that he was trying to be a good friend to me by refusing to go to the hospital. _

_ "No," Edward said, but he seemed to reconsider the answer, "I mean yes. Bella, I don't think that this will allow me to survive. You have to be strong for the both of us though. I don't want you around me while I'm sick. You simply can't! If you do, then I am sure that you too will die at the hand of this flu." I could tell that Edward meant what he said, and if it were to be his dying wish, then I would survive with half a heart for the remainder of my life._

_ "Fine, I will do as you ask. But Edward, please try to survive. I don't think I will make it very far in life without you." It was true, I would never survive without Edward, but I would survive for him._

_ "I will try my best, but I doubt that my best is good enough. I called the hospital earlier before you came; I need you to know something before I leave you. I love you with all of my heart Bells. I think you should go now before I get worse, or the people insist that you are tainted too. Bye, my sweet Isabella." I think that Edward was starting to become delirious towards the end and that the only love he felt for me was the love of a friend, but I did as he asked anyway. _

_ "Goodbye, my dear Edward, and I will always love you." As I left, I could have sworn that he smiled my favorite crooked smile. I knew that it was stupid to leave Edward, but I just could not bring myself to disobey his wishes._

_**3 days later 3 days later 3 days later 3 days later 3 days later 3 days later 3 days later 3 days later 3 days later 3 days later **_

_ Three days have passed since I last saw Edward. Three incredibly painful days. I have tried everything I could think of to distract my mind. So far the list has included: baking multiple desserts, cutting wood, injuring myself, cleaning, falling, tripping, swimming, sleeping and now hiking. I know that it is stupid to hike when I can barley walk without falling, but it was something that I had to try to ease my mind. _

_ It had been hours since I last saw civilization, and I had a feeling that I was lost. It was late and I was scared. I then heard a twig snap somewhere near me. To say that I overreacted would be an understatement. I began to run and scream at the top of my lungs until I ran into a tree. I had broken my ankle when I landed and was in no position to run from pursuers. I simply waited for my death and apologized to Edward for ruining my only chance at life. _

_ What happened next was not what I thought would happen. Instead of a ferocious wild animal, I got a beautiful looking man. He came up to me not saying a word. When he finally reached me, he asked me one simple question, "Do you want to live?" I was too stunned to speak, so I settled for nodding my head. After some deliberation, the beautiful man spoke once again. He said merely three words that made me wish I could get as far away from him as possible. He said, "This will hurt." He then bit into my neck and unleashed terrible pain._

_**3 days later 3 days later 3 days later 3 days later 3 days later 3 days later 3 days later 3 days later 3 days later 3 days later **_

_ Three days have passed since I last saw the stranger. Three incredibly painful days. Each passing second making me wish that I had chosen death. I even welcomed the thought of seeing him. At first I believed that I was dying, that the stranger lied to me and was really killing me. It was only when I awoke from the pain that he told me what I was, no what we were. He then shoved a human towards me and I was able to taste the joy that fresh blood could bring. _

_ This continued on for days. James, the vampire that created my new life, told me all that being a vampire entitled. The super strength and speed, the enhanced senses, the beauty, and so much more. I loved every second of it. All but two things, one was the fact that innocent humans died. The other was my past. I began to wonder what it was like, so I began to bring my memories back. _

_**End Flashback**_

__"I spent about ten years with James. I remembered my past, learned of Edward's death, and did other despicable things that I will never forgive myself for. I was terrified at what I became, but I was too afraid to leave James. On the tenth year I spent with him, he just told me to leave him. He never explained his reasons only that he wanted to be alone, meaning that he had grown tired of me. I attempted to follow, but then began to think about what I was following. I then discovered the animal diet. I never lied about how I found it, only when. I began to see sense and was lonely. The last words ever spoken to me from James was 'I will finish what I started with you, but I may be late for the party.' I had no idea what he meant until I saw him at the school. I knew in an instant what his intention was from the very beginning. I am sorry that I never told you this about me, but the past is the past and I doubted that mine would ever come back for me." I finished the remainder of the tale with my dry sobs and what happened when he caught me after I left Emmett.

Then, something that I didn't expect happened. I was once again enveloped in a bone crushing group hug.

"We will always protect you Bella, even at the cost of our own lives. We know that you would do the same were it us. Plus as you have said, 'the past is the past' and we so not blame you for hiding yours," Jasper said. I believed what he was saying to. No matter what happens we will always be a family.

We spent the remainder of the day and the night as a family. The only time we were apart was when Jasper called the pixie vampire to ask if we could meet their family the next day after school. The pixie agreed and we went back to our family time.

* * *

Me: Well there you have it, Bella was one of James's creations and she did not believe that Edward truly loved her…

Chad: OME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IS EDWARD GOING TO BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?!?!?!?!?!?!

Me:…… Maybe…. But you my dear friend have a serious Edward Cullen obsession…

Chad: I DO NOT

Me: Anyway, other than that topic in which I am right, I would like to once again announce my poll that hardly anyone has voted on.

Chad: you know that if you don't, me and the whoever doesn't vote will have to have a little talk, right?...

Me: of course they do…..

….

…

…

…

…

…

…REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
